1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand held VTR type video camera of the type wherein an optical image is converted into electrical signals and recorded on a magnetic tape in a tape cassette, and more specifically to a multi-purpose carrying handle which can be connected thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand held cameras of the type wherein images which have passed through an optical lens system are converted into electrical video signals by way of a CCD and recorded on the magnetic tape in a cassette which is operatively disposed within the camera body, are now in common use.
However, when such devices are not in use and are being transported from one place to another, a carrying handle is frequently required. However, with current ultra-small compact hand-held 8 milli type video cameras, in order to achieve the light weight and compactness which is inherently required, the camera construction and design becomes such that it is very difficult to provide connection sites of adequate size and robustness to permit a carrying handle to be conveniently connected thereto.